Paper Luigi: Adventures in the Waffle Kingdom
by Knight of Rust
Summary: Luigi had spun a great tale in The Thousand Year Door, but how much of that was truth? The true tale of the Man in Green's quest to save Princess Eclair from the monstrous Chestnut King awaits.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I will never be rich enough to own the Mario series.

* * *

"Mail call!"

The sound of Parakarry's familiar voice snapped Luigi out of his daydream. He set his tea cup down after another fair sip and stood. He could see his brother, Mario, fast asleep in the next room. Luigi suppressed a yawn. Maybe after getting the mail he would take a nap, too. As usual, Luigi made sure to push in the chair before he went outside.

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sky was dotted with fluffy clouds and the breeze was wonderful. Luigi took in a deep breath of fresh air before heading down to the mailbox. The grass was starting to grow in some places. It was uneven. He would have to take care of that sometime soon.

He opened the blue and white mailbox to find a pink envelope inside. It was immediately obvious who it was from, and as Luigi reached for it, he hoped that it would have both his brother's name and his own on it. The feeling of disappointment was instantaneous. He closed the mailbox and began to return to his home. His eyes flickered to the name written in large letters above the door: MARIO.

Luigi didn't resent his brother for his fame. Jealous, sure, but that's fair to say about any pair of siblings. Besides, he had been on a few adventures himself. And a few of them were even to save Mario, of all people. Heck, he even had his own fan club! Still, sometimes it was hard being the younger, less-famous brother.

The man in green was inside before he realized it. He had been daydreaming again. "Hey, Bro!" Luigi called from the doorway. "Check it out! A letter from Princess Peach arrived for you!" He closed the door behind him and began walking towards their bedroom. Mario came out and greeted his brother, still looking tired from his nap. "I'll just read it to you, how's that sound?" Mario gave a tired nod. Luigi opened up the envelope and began to read its contents. "Ahem, now let's see here..."

_Hello there, Mario!_

_I am now on holiday, traveling in the Mushroom Kingdom. In my travels, I came into possession of a mystical map... a treasure map, actually. It was inside a box I got from an old merchant in a town called Rogueport._

_But since it would be too difficult for me to try to go find treasure all by myself... I thought you could help me hunt for it! You will, of course, won't you?_

_I've included the map with this letter, so please bring it with you when you come. I'll meet you at Rogueport._

_(That means you MUST come!)_

_-Peach_

"What do you know?" Luigi asked as he pulled an old piece of cloth out of the envelope. "It's true! There's a weathered old map in here with the letter. Check it out!" He handed the map to Mario and watched his older brother unfurl it, studying it intensely. After a few moments, Luigi moved closer and looked over Mario's shoulder. "A real treasure map. What are you going to do, Mario?"

"I'm going to go, of course," Mario stated. "Watch the house, Luigi. I'll be back once this adventure is over."

Luigi held back a sigh. "Yes, yes, alright, Mario. Have a safe journey." The brothers embraced before Mario left to go on his grand adventure to find treasure with Princess Peach. Luigi stood still, allowing himself to sulk for a moment, before deciding to finish his Koopa Tea. "There's no use worrying about it now," Luigi said to himself as he sat down. "Besides, now I have time to really dig in and try to write that book I was planning on." As he drank his tea, he returned to his daydreams.

It was about an hour later when Luigi woke up. He had actually fallen asleep in his chair. His stomach growled at him. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast; it was no wonder he was hungry. A quick glance outside told him that it was nearing dinner time. Luigi decided that a quick snack would suffice to hold him over.

Luigi cleaned out his tea cup with a damp washcloth and placed it back where it belonged on the cabinet. His gaze wandered over the food he and his brother had in the cupboard. A few Koopa Leaves, a Keel Mango Dried Pasta, a couple of Mushrooms, and a Peachy Peach. There was also the last piece of a Choco Cake in there, which he eyed for a minute before deciding on what to make. He began to pull down the Keel Mango and the Peachy Peach when he heard a knock and a familiar voice he had already heard once that day.

"Mail call!" Luigi frowned. It was a rare day when Parakarry showed up twice. Especially this late in the day. He went to answer the door.

Parakarry was floating there with a black envelope in his hand and an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry to bother you again, Luigi," the mailman said. "It's just that I hadn't realized I dropped one of Mario's letters on accident. You'll make sure he gets it, right?" Parakarry handed the envelope to Luigi. "I'm sorry again, Luigi."

"It's not a problem. Don't worry about it," Luigi said with a small wave of dismissal. "Hey, I'm about to whip up some snacks, do you want any?"

"Ugh, no thanks. My stomach doesn't agree with me if I fly after eating, and the Postmaster is waiting for me to get back. It sounded like he had something important to tell me."

"Oh, alright. Carry on, Parakarry," Luigi responded without trying to be too obviously let down by the development. "Well, have fun at least. Hope the news is good news."

"I do, too. Have a good evening, Luigi!" Parakarry waved as he flew off back in the direction of Toad Town.

Luigi looked down at the black envelope he held. It was embroidered with gold lining flowing around the edges. Even Mario's name was written in large, swooping gold letters. Whatever this was, whoever sent it had to have been someone important. Luigi looked once to the left, then once to the right, and then ran back into his home.

"Mario often lets me open his mail, so this time it won't be any different, right?" Luigi asked himself in an attempt to rationalize his actions. "Right, so let's see what this one says." He opened up the envelope to find an equally impressive piece of stationary and quickly, eagerly, began to read.

_Mario!_

_My name is Crepe. I am a Cabinet Minister in the far-off Waffle Kingdom._

_Our land has been attacked by the Chestnut King, who took our Princess Eclair. I ask, nay, BEG for your assistance! The Waffle Kingdom needs your skills._

_I humbly request your prompt response, Mario._

_Sincerely, Crepe, CM of the Waffle Kingdom._

Luigi bit the inside of his cheek as he mulled over the thought of Mario getting two adventures in one day. Then a thought occurred to him. Why did they both have to be for Mario? His big bro was on one adventure already, so going on a second was impossible. Luigi puffed out his chest. He knew what he had to do.

Luigi gave himself enough time to write a note about how he was planning to mix the Keel Mango with the Peachy Peach to make a Fruity Parfait before dashing out of the house. His pulse was racing with excitement; he would finally be on an adventure once again! He'd prove to everyone that he was just as capable a hero as his brother.

Down the pipe to Toad Town he went, as fast as he could. His hunger was all but forgotten by now. He cleared the pipe and ran as fast as he could; past the shop, past the Toad Town Dojo, and past the house with the spinning roof. He was about to take the turn down the road with the Badge Shop when he heard someone shout, "Luigi!"

Luigi tried to stop when he heard the voice. He tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face, sliding a few inches forward, despite the impact. Luigi slowly rose to his feet and rubbed his sore face. "Owww..." Was all he could say when he finally stood.

"Sorry about that, Luigi." It was Merlon, the shaman who lived in the house with the spinning roof. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, my boy?"

"Oh, hello Merlon. I'm off to the Waffle Kingdom on an adventure!" Luigi said with pride. He puffed out his chest again, in an effort to make himself seem more heroic.

"Ah, the Waffle Kingdom. I see, I see. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't it usually your brother who is going on the adventures?" Merlon asked. He looked Luigi up and down, as if searching for those heroic qualities that Luigi so desperately wanted to possess.

"Er, usually, yes, but he's already on an adventure," Luigi explained. "Princess Peach wrote him a letter from Rogueport so he went there to search for treasure with her."

"Rogueport? I was actually just heading there myself. I desire a change of scenery." Merlon responded. The shaman began walking towards the docks, and Luigi followed after.

"Oh, well that's cool, I guess." Luigi scratched his nose, not really sure what to say.

"So what are you required for in the Waffle Kingdom?"

"Mar- I mean, I, got a letter from a minister there. Their princess, Princess Eclair, has been kidnapped by the devious Chestnut King. I have to go to the Waffle Kingdom and save her." Luigi could barely contain his excitement. There was a bounce in his step that just wouldn't go away.

"I wish you luck, Luigi. Just remember to stay safe," Merlon spoke solemnly. "If the Waffle Kingdom needs someone like a Mario Brother, then you are sure to have a dangerous journey ahead of you."

Luigi thought this over. He was generally cautious while on adventures, especially so when he was without his brother, but it never hurt to hear it again. "Thank you for your advice, Merlon. I'll definitely be careful." Looking ahead, Luigi could easily see the dock and was happy to notice that a couple of boats were still there. "So do you know where-?" The man in green stopped as he turned to look at Merlon beside him, but the shaman had disappeared. "Merlon?" Luigi asked the air around him, as if expecting the man to simply jump out of a bush with a laugh. "Huh, I guess he's gone."

Undaunted, Luigi happily started towards the boat. His adventure would not wait for him forever.


End file.
